100 maneiras de ser rejeitado e uma a mais
by Lih Helsing
Summary: 100 maneiras de Lily enloquecer James... E uma a mais! Tradução Fic original by Eternal Love JL J/L
1. 1 à 20

**100 maneiras de ser rejeitado, e uma a mais.**

By: Eternal Love LJ

Tradução: Lihhelsing

**N/a: As primeiras vinte são sobre o machucado coração de James. Bem é o James.**

**

* * *

  
**

James: Senhorita Evans, você parece extremamente voraz hoje!

Lily: O que?!

James: Voraz, você sabe...

Lily: Você quis dizer encantadora?

James: Bom, talvez...

Lily: Você melhora

**(N/t: Voraz é Ravenous e Encantadora, Ravishing. James confundiu.)**

**

* * *

  
**

James: Eu, você, Hogsmeade. Agora.

Lily: Potter, arranje algo para fazer.

James: Ok. Eu, você, meu quarto. Agora.

Lily: Merda.

* * *

James: Ei, Evans, como você está se sentindo? Porque eu não estou muito bem. Vê, estou com febre.

Lily: Mas isso é maravilhoso!

James: E a única cura é você.

_Lily sai andando_

James: Espera!

* * *

James: Evans, estou com a minha cabeça nas nuvens. Estou pensando em você.

Lily: Espero que chova hoje.

* * *

James: Evans, você vem sempre aqui?

Lily: O que está querendo dizer?

James: Não tenho idéia, mas algumas pessoas acham que é uma boa maneira de puxar assunto.

Lily: Black?

James: É...

* * *

James: Oh, aonde estão meus óculos de sol?

Lily: Estão na sala comunal. Porque você precisa de óculos de sol?

James: Porque você está muito radiante hoje.

Lily: Acorda, Potter.

* * *

Lily: Nem comece, Potter.

James: Mas... Todo dia é um bom dia para te chamar pra sair...

* * *

James: A corda em volta do meu coração se torna mais apertado a cada dia sem você, minha linda Evans.

Lily: Talvez isso te mate algum dia.

James: Também te amo, querida.

* * *

James: Eu tive uma idéia!

Lily: Que ótimo.

James: Vamos fingir que hoje é o dia do contra.

Lily: Começando que você não me chama para sair hoje.

James: Droga.

* * *

James: Cada dia sem o seu amor é como um dia sem ar

Lily: Eu acho que isso vá te matar em breve, então.

* * *

James: Evans, você está cheia de açúcar, tempero e tudo que há de bom.

Lily: Você sabe porque você tem olhos marrons? Porque estão cheios de bosta.

James: Eu tenho olhos castanhos, muito obrigado!

Lily: Sim, eu sei, mas dizer que você está cheio de bosta porque tem olhos castanhos não faz muito sentido.

* * *

James: Você cheira...

Lily: Ai meu Deus, como o que? _Cruza os braços_

James: Bem! Você cheira bem! Merlin, Evans.

Lily: Uau, você realmente está ficando melhor nisso, Potter.

James: Poxa, obrigado Evans.

Lily: Sarcasmo!

* * *

James: Se eu pudesse escolher uma palavra para descrever você, eu escolheria 'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'.

Lily: Hn, e porque você escolheria essa palavra?

James: Porque... Bem, ela é legal, e soa bem...

* * *

James: _Cinco segundos depois _Você está vestindo calças largas? Porque a sua bunda está do tamanho do mundo.

Lily: Ai Deus...

* * *

James: Evans! Você está livre essa noite, ou vai me cobrar?

Lily: Está dizendo que sou uma prostituta?

James: Bem, eu espero que não, mas se for como se fosse...

Lily: Chega.

* * *

James: Ei Evans, eu consigo te ver!

Lily: Que bom, Potter.

James: Ótimo, que tal amanhã?

* * *

James: Ei Evans, venha aqui?

Lily: _Andando muito devagar_ O que é?

James: Existem 256 ossos no seu corpo, quer mais um?

* * *

James: Ei Evans, mudei meu nome para leite.

Lily: Porque?

James: Porque eu faço bem ao corpo.

* * *

James: Você sabia, Evans, descobri que não preciso te chamar para sair mais... Só... Começar uma conversa.

Lily: Ah não? Sério?!

James: Você quer sair comigo?

Lily: Sim.

James: MEU DEUS, SÉRIO?

Lily: Não.

James: Ah...

* * *

A fic é genial e eu achei que TINHA QUE ser traduzida! Tem um monte de girias, e umas que eu não consegui traduzir, então me desculpem, mas em relação ao original está faltando uma ou duas (em toda a fic, claro xD).

Bom, a fic original está aqui .net/s/3311064/1/100_Ways_to_Get_Rejected_and_One_More e eu espero que gostem u-u Minha tradução talvez não tenha ficado impecavel, mas dá para entender (E rir!)

Se tiver algum erro, por favor, me avisem ^^

;***


	2. 21 a 40

**Da 21ª a 40ª. Pode ser uma viagem!**

**

* * *

  
**

James: Evans, se você sair comigo, eu nunca mais vou te pedir isso...

Lily: Ok, eu saio com você.

James: Sério?

Lily: Sim.

James: Sério?!

Lily: SIM!

James: Ei, namorada! _Dança_

Lily: Ok, acabou.

James: O que?

Lily: Acabou.

James: Você é baixa.

Lily: Bom, agora você não pode mais me chamar para sair.

James: Bom, você foi baixa, então eu também serei.

Lily: Eu gostaria de ver você tentando.

* * *

James: Droga. Evans, você deve ser uma vassoura porque eu estou boquiaberto **(N/T: Swept significa Varrer em inglês, mas a frase era Swept me off, então vira boquiaberto, por isso a piada... xD )**

Lily: Hah, você fez um trocadilho.

James: Não... Eu te chamei para sair.

Lily: Me diga que não está tentando me chamar para sair se referindo a mim como uma vassoura.

* * *

James: Evans, você acredita em amor a primeira vista?

Lily: Claro!

James: Então é melhor eu passar por aqui de novo. _Passa por Lily de novo_

Lily: Nada.

James: Droga.

* * *

James: Evans, você tem um espelho nas suas calças?

Lily: Não. Porque?

James: Porque eu consigo me ver entre as suas pernas.

Lily: Pervertido.

* * *

James: Ah não. Eu estou sufocando! Evans! Me ajude! Acho que preciso de um boca a boca.

Lily: _Sai andando_

James: Aonde você vai?

* * *

James: Lily, eu acho que tem algo errado com meus olhos.

Lily: Bem, coloque seus óculos.

James: Eu não consigo ver ninguém além de você.

* * *

James: Seus pais deveriam ter te dado o nome Mickey, porque você é tão pura. **(N/t: Mickey é o derivado feminino de Michel e significa aquela que é como Deus¹)**

Lily: Seus pais deveriam ter esperado uma noite.

James: O que?!

* * *

James: Evans, você é jamaicana?

Lily: Não... Porque?

James: Porque Jamaicanos me enlouquecem. Haha **(N/t: Ela usou Jamaican duas vezes, então eu acho que deve ter algum outro significado, como uma gíria ou coisa assim, mas eu não achei a tradução²)**

**

* * *

  
**

James: Nós estamos relacionados?

Lily: Eu espero que não.

James: Quer estar?

* * *

James: Eu só queria te dar o prazer de me por para baixo.

Lily: Não.

James: Não? Você não quer me por para baixo? Ótimo!

Lily: Não!

James: Eu sabia! Você me amou por todos esses anos!

* * *

James: Você é mesmo bonita assim ou só está me lembrando de mim mesmo?

Lily: Eu não pareço nem um pouco como você.

James: Oh, é. Eu acho que essa não funcionou. Sirius!

* * *

James: Você é 'não estacione', certo? **(N/t: Quer dizer algo como 'não ficar com ninguém por muito tempo')**

Lily: O que?

James: Só estava tentando adivinhar o seu sinal.

* * *

James: Evans, você gosta de chocolate?

Lily: Claro.

James: Você pode pegar a minha barra.

Lily: Potter, que grosseiro!

James: O que? Eu tenho uma barra de chocolate que eu não quero. _Dá uma barra de chocolate a ela_ Que mente suja, Evans.

* * *

James: Se eu pudesse reorganizar o alfabeto...

Lily: Se disser que colocaria o I e o U juntos, eu te bato. **(N/t: Em inglês I significa eu e U é abreviação de You, você)**

James: Não! Eu iria mover o M e o W **(N/t: A pronuncia de M é como I'm ou eu sou e W é pronunciado com Why, porque. Então é algo como 'O que eu sou e porque.' ****Eu acho****³)**

Lily: Fofo, Potter.

James: Obrigado, mas porque?!

* * *

James: Uau, Evans! Isso é real?

Lily: Potter!

James: O que? Aquelas flores ali são realmente muito bonitas.

* * *

James: Você é tão bonita que eu me casaria com o seu irmão só para ser da sua família.

Lily: Oh, eu não sabia que você era gay. Aliás eu nem tenho um irmão.

James: Sirius!

* * *

James: Evans!

Lily: O que?

James: Não fique parada! Você está pegando fogo, baby.

Lily: Não.

* * *

James: Se o sol não estivesse aqui, você seria a coisa mais quente da terra, Evans.

Lily: Desculpe, mas o sol não fica na terra.

James: Então acho que você ganhou! Prêmio: Uma noite com James Potter.

* * *

James: Você é detetive?

Lily: Não.

James: Ah, é que eu precisava de alguém para me trazer meu coração de volta.

* * *

Ah gente, obrigada pelas reviews *u* Essa fic é foda mesmo =D

Aliás, me desculpem por essa tradução hiper esdrúxula. Tem algumas coisas bem confusas aí, mas é porque se mudar, perde o sentido ou o trocadilho, então me perdoem quanto a isso, sim? :3

E continuem dizendo que gostaram *u* eu adoro muito, muito, muito essa fic.

e o comentário em negrito no começo e o da autora mesmo, viu? :3

:***

¹ _Só uma coisa.. aquela piada do "Mickey", a piada vem daquela música: "OH Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine that you blow my mind.. HEY MICKEY!" É bem usada pelas cheerleaders. _

²_ "Because Jamaican me crazy" A piada é ruim, mas é tipo pra falar rápido e ela entender só o : Because "you-make-me crazy" (você me deixa louco/me enlouquece). É mais nessesentido._

³_ James: "Why, thank you." não é "Obrigado, por quê?" É "Bem, obrigado"._


	3. 41 a 60

James: O seu jeito de ser, Evans...

Lily: ... O que?

James: Quente!

* * *

James: Te amo mais do que coelhinhos.

Lily: Eu odeio coelhinhos, então eu também.

James: Obrigado, querida...

* * *

James: Você gosta de mágicas?

Lily: O que você acha, gênio?

James: Porque eu tenho um truque de mágica.

Lily: Imaturo.

James: _Tira sua varinha_ Vê?

* * *

James: Está chovendo.

Lily: Sim.

* * *

James: Um níquel se você me masturbar **(N/a: Ele quis fazer o trocadilho 'A Nickel IF you tickle my pickle)**

Lily: De novo, eu não sou uma prostituta.

James: Isso foi desagradável...

* * *

James: Eu sou gay.

Lily: Eu sabia.

Sirius: É por isso que ele gosta de você.

James: Padfoot!

* * *

James: Então... Como estou me saindo?

Lily: Horrivel.

* * *

James: Você se sente atraída por mim.

Lily: Insultante.

James: Estou usando uma cueca colorida.

Lily: Perturbador.

* * *

James: Se eu mimar você, vai me seguir até em casa? **(N/t Mimar estava escrito como pet, então é como um cachorrinho que ganha afago e segue a pessoa até em casa)**

Lily: Nós moramos aqui, Potter.

James: Nunca disse que seria desse jeito.

* * *

James: Evans, se eu te dissesse que você tem um belo corpo... Você o manteria perto de mim?

Lily: Essa foi boa, Potter. NÃO!

* * *

James: Seu pai tem que ser um vendedor de drogas, porque você é um entorpecente!

Lily: HAHAHAHA

James: Isso é um sim?

Lily: ... Não.

* * *

James: Eu vou pegar uma detenção por trazer armas para a escola _Mostra armas_

Lily: Estou ficando cansada disso...

* * *

James: Você gosta de xadrez?

Lily: As vezes.

James: Seja minha rainha e me dê um cheque mate com seus movimentos.

Lily: Nem tanto.

* * *

James: Ei, Evans, você está cansada? Porque você esteve correndo na minha mente o tempo todo.

Lily: Quem raios te conta todas essas cantadas malfeitas?

James: Eu que fiz.

Lily: Sério?

James: _Envergonhado _É.

* * *

James: Você tem uma pena? Minha mãe me disse para lhe escrever quando estivesse apaixonado.

Lily: Não tenho nada a dizer sobre isso.

* * *

James: Você machucou sua cabeça quando um anjo te derrubou do céu?

Lily: Você machucou sua cabeça quando sua mãe te derrubou de cabeça, quando era pequeno?

* * *

James: Uau, está realmente quente aqui.

Lily: Potter, você está próximo do fogo.

James: Não, eu acho que é porque você está aqui.

* * *

James: Eu descobri algo!

Lily: O que?

James: O mar é salgado porque você absorveu toda sua doçura.

Lily: Sim, e também o tempero e tudo que há de bom.

* * *

James: Suas mãos são macias como a barriga de um peixe gato.

Lily: Como é que é?

James: É... Deixa para lá.

* * *

Volteeeeei com a fic .-.' Bom, espero que não queiram me matar pelos mega erros na tradução do capitulo passado. Esse daí eu espero que esteja razoalvemente certo, mas se não estiver, por favor continuem me corrigindo! =]

Enfim, tá aí a terceira parte. Todas as outras estão traduzidas, falta revisar e fazer uns últimos ajustes.

**Aliás, dêem uma passadinha nas minhas fics *u***_ Propaganda básica_

Bom, depois coloco o resto aqui =]

Beijo!


	4. 61 a 80

**100 maneiras de ser rejeitado, e uma a mais.**

By: Eternal Love LJ

**61-80**

James: Eu queria lamber a sua pele inteira!

Lily: Não, por favor.

* * *

James: _Grita _**(N/a: No original está escrito Honk, que é uma 'onomatopéia' e significa grito esganiçado, grasnar.)**

Lily: Hum... Você está se sentindo bem?

James: Bem, eu ainda estou com febre. Mas estou me sentindo bem.

Lily: E porque você gritou pra mim?

James: Porque você é gostosa!

* * *

James: Evans, você faz meu coração se fundir com meu estômago.

Lily: Eu... Te estimulo a produzir ácido?

James: Claro que não! Eu amo você!

* * *

James: Eu deveria pular a conversa hoje e te chamar para fazer sexo agora.

Lily: Soa adorável _Bate nele _**(N/t: Esse fazer sexo veio de slap que é um gíria para o mesmo e slap é a onomatopéia para bater)**

James: Ah, eu não achei que você fosse realmente me bater.

Lily: Eu tenho muita raiva contida.

James: Me beije de novo.

* * *

James: Uau, Evans. Você é tão doce que estou tendo caries só de olhar para você.

Lily: É, seus dentes estão realmente ruins.

James: O que? Sério?

* * *

James: Ei, Evans, eu gosto de arroz.

Lily: Você poderia ao menos tentar isso em uma conversa.

James: É, eu sei.

* * *

James: Mesmo se um milhão de pessoas estivesse com um milhão de máquinas de datilografar eles não conseguiriam, nem em um milhão de anos, escrever toda a sua beleza no papel.

Lily: Eles não iriam escrever isso, eles iriam datilografar isso.

James: Bem pensado.

* * *

James: Ok, Evans, pega essa. Dois trens estão deixando duas estações diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Os dois precisam viajar Mil Milhas. O Trem J, que é o trem James, está a 96 milhas por hora e o trem L, que é o trem Lily a 85. Quanto tempo levará para você sair comigo?

Lily: Como aconteceu de você ir tão rápido?

James: Esse não é o ponto!

* * *

James: Que tal se jogarmos 'vire a garrafa?'

Lily: Que tal se jogarmos vire o Potter e bata nele com uma garrafa?

* * *

James: Evans, porque o James atravessou a estrada?

Lily: O James?

James: Porque você estava do outro lado.

* * *

James: Tem tic-tacs na sua camiseta ou você só está feliz em me ver?

Lily: _Bate nele_

James: Desculpa.

**

* * *

**

James: Evans, você é minha rosa e eu sou sua árvore... Nosso amor será nosso jardim.

Lily: Que bom, eu odeio plantas.

* * *

James: Uau. Você é meu amuleto da sorte porque você é magicamente deliciosa.

Lily: Uau.

* * *

James: Meu amor não pode ser descrito por palavras, portanto, nós deveríamos ir ao meu dormitório para que eu te mostre.

Lily: Ah, sem chance, Potter.

* * *

James: Se cada pensamento que eu tivesse sobre você fosse uma gota de chuva. Bem, nós teríamos que construir uma outra arca.

Lily: Ah! Eu sei como é isso. Você quer afundar o mundo, bom garoto, Potter.

James: Não! Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

* * *

James: Beijos são a língua do amor. Nós deveríamos falar mais assim.

Lily: Suma.

James: Ok, docinho. Eu falo com você depois _Para alguém estranho na sala comunal _Ela me ama.

* * *

James: Eu acho que tenho que ir num psiquiatra porque eu estou louco. Louca pela Evans.

Lily: Rústico.

* * *

James: Se você fosse uma garrafa de FireWhisky, meu fígado iria entrar em colapso.

Lily: Romântico!

* * *

James: Eu morreria por você, Evans.

Lily: Não diga isso!

James: É tão ruim eu gostar de viver com você!

* * *

**N/A:** Voltei depois de longos anos sem aparecer por aqui com essa tradução.

Então enjoy it, e continuem me corrigindo! =]

Beijo!


	5. 81 a 100

**81-100**

* * *

James: Eu queria ver você chorar só para poder secar suas lágrimas depois.

Lily: Isso foi tão fofo.

James: Eu sei

James: Hn, Evans, seu pai deve ser um eletricista porque você me acende.

Lily: Você sabe o que eletricistas fazem?

James: Hn, Acendem coisas?

James: Evans, você é como cebolas, coloca lágrimas em meus olhos.

Lily: Você está falando do meu cheiro de novo?

James: Não!

James: Eu. Você. Twister. FireWhisky. Hoje a noite.

Lily: Aff

James: Evans você faz os esquimós precisarem de um ar condicionado.

Lily: Uma proeza.

James: Se o seu calor fosse a equação do fogo, a terra iria explodir.

Lily: Isso é legal.

James: Eu não estou necessitado de mais conversar, mas estou necessitado de você.

Lily: Ah, eu gostei das conversas.

James: Você me quer para te falar do espaço das suas calças de novo?

Lily: Não, obrigada.

James: Ei Evans, você deixou cair alguma coisa.

Lily: Diga 'suas calças' e morra

James: Minha mandíbula!

James: Evans, Evans! Rápido!

Lily: 81-_Andando muito devagar _Sim?

James: Eu perdi meu ursinho. Posso dormir com você?

James: Ai!

Lily: O que foi agora?

James: Eu só mordi a minha língua. Você pode dar um beijinho pra sarar?

James: Eu gostaria de te pegar para jantar.

Lily: Sério?

James: É. E eu sei o que eu conseguiria. Um cheeseburguer com um pouco de você dentro.

James: Vamos brincar de médicos. Eu sou ginecologista.

Lily: Acho que podemos chamar a McGonagall para brincar conosco.

James: Ew... Não!

James: Se sente bem, Evans?

Lily: É, eu acho que sim.

James: Espere só até me sentir. Eu me sinto _ótimo_.

James: Vamos pular o silêncio embaraçoso. Vamos sair às oito.

Lily: Não.

James: Aw...

James: Se nós morrermos juntos, eu vou te abraçar então nós dois podemos ir para o céu.

Lily: É, porque você provavelmente iria para outro caminho.

James: Rosas são vermelhas, violetas são azuis, eu faria qualquer coisa para sair com você **(N/t: em inglês rima.)**

Lily: Chapéus vão na cabeça, mãos vão nos punhos, eu tenho que dizer, cara, você cheira como...

James: Chega.

James: Oh, Evans, eu queria... Te enrolar em uma tortilha quente com cerveja, vapor e carne de taco.

Lily: Grosso, Potter.

James: Sorvete?

Lily: Claro!

James: Você está brincando?

Lily: Sim.

* * *

N/T: E cá estou eu com o penúltimo - SIM, PENúLTIMO PORQUE SÃO 101 MOTIVOS, LEMBRAM? - É, eu sei que eu demorei. É eu peço desculpas, essa fic é uma graça e é muito engraçada hahaha. Bom gente, faço os agradecimentos depois xD Beijos, divirtam-se que está acabando... :D

E review-me!


End file.
